


Caeruleum

by ILoveDragonsALot



Series: Imperial Academy [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Thrawn is a harmless blueberry when it comes to love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 07:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21352144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveDragonsALot/pseuds/ILoveDragonsALot
Summary: A short Thrawn x Reader one-shot. Thrawn has no idea how to kiss.
Relationships: Thrawn X Reader, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo & Eli Vanto, Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Reader
Series: Imperial Academy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545292
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Caeruleum

The moment you saw him, you were speechless. Of course, most of the time you _were_ speechless, just this time you were particularly quiet. He was like no one you had ever seen; kind of like the superior version of a Pantoran.

His eyes were two glowing rubies, his body a fine-tuned weapon.

And his skin was a beautiful blue, like an Alderaanian summer sky. It was easy to miss the Cadet by his side, a boy from Wild Space, as his accent identified him as. What was his name? Vanto? The Cadet was speaking urgently to the blue alien in a strange language, his face creased in a severe frown. The blue one, however, wore a calm, confident mask.

You wondered what his name was. The thought was quickly lost, however, as you entered into your favourite class. Combat and self-defence.

And if you remembered correctly, that guy that was always annoying you was your partner today. You hoped that you got a few good hits in...

* * *

As you witnessed the third insult go flying at the two cadets, you decided you had had enough. You stormed around the corner where you had waited to see if things would get serious, a fierce expression on your face. 

"Hey!" you shouted.

All cadets turned to face you, the blue alien you now knew as Thrawn still sporting that calm, assessing expression. His eyes regarded you with mild surprise. Cadet Vanto by his side looked about halfway to committing murder. You strode past them and came to a stop between the two cadets and the attackers and folded your arms over your bust, just in case one of them decided to take a cheap shot. You could feel Thrawn's gaze boring into your back.

You mentally searched your memory for the name that connected to their faces. You didn't have to think too hard.

Cadets Terrace and Korah. Great.

"Go back to your combat lessons, (Y/N). We wouldn't want the Senator's girl to get hurt," Terrace snarled.

You cocked your head and smirked. He didn't scare you. "Why would I be there when I could have just as much practice here? Cowards are usually the ones that lash out."

As you had predicted, the first left hook came flying towards your jaw. You ducked gracefully and snapped your fist back, smashing it across Terrace's jaw. He staggered backwards, and Korah darted forwards to kick you in the stomach. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Korah poise to deliver the hit. You spun sharply and grasped his leg just as he kicked out. Before he could recover, you jerked him towards you and brought your forearm down on his head as he went down. Vanto started towards you, but you growled: "Stay out of it!" through clenched teeth. He held up his hands and stepped back.

Terrace tried to grab you from behind. "Listen here, pretty gir-"

He yelped as you slammed your elbow into his shoulder, grasped a fistful of the back of his shirt, and threw him back into the wall. "Let me make something clear," you began as you kicked Korah in the groin. He shrieked. "If I find you even _thinking_ about making a racist comment towards these two, I will find you, and _you_ will be the ones needing self-defence."

Korah pushed himself up, but the fight was gone out of his eyes. Terrace staggered forwards, but he knew he wouldn't win this fight. His black eyes pierced yours. "This isn't over, (Y/N)," he hissed.

"No, it isn't," you agreed calmly.

The two hobbled off down the corridor and were lost from sight. You turned back to Vanto and Thrawn. "You guys good?"

Vanto was staring at you. "I mean- we are-" he stammered.

Thrawn cut in. "He means to say thank you. As do I," he said, his cool accent making things rather _hot_. "However, the violence was somewhat unnecessary."

"Actually," you replied, with a happiness you didn't quite feel, "It was very necessary. Terrace and Korah won't stop unless they have their butts thoroughly kicked, and then they'll go after the next person. That'll be me."

"Still, you should not have endangered yourself in being involved," Thrawn answered. "Perhaps it would be wise to stick together for now?"

You were already glancing around nervously. "That's probably a good idea."

* * *

You spent the next few weeks getting to know Eli Vanto and Thrawn, and you had quickly decided that you were hopelessly in love. You weren't xenophobic, but your parents were, and if they found out you had taken a liking to Thrawn...

There would be consequences.

And speaking of consequences, Terrace and Korah hadn't yet shown up to settle their score. Eli was off somewhere else, and you were left with Thrawn to wander the Academy corridors. Now would be the sort of time they'd choose to even that score, you thought tensely.

As you rounded another corner, a large blue hand gripped your arm roughly and dragged you through a door.

"What-"

"Be quiet," Thrawn whispered as he locked the refresher door behind you.

"Why-"

"There are five cadets following us. They have been doing so since Break," he said severely. You were about to protest when he added: "One of them was Cadet Terrace."

You snapped your mouth shut, (E/C) eyes narrowing. Thrawn's eyes were glowing a bright red in the darkness.

You were in a 'fresher. With Thrawn.

"Perhaps we can converse while we wait for them to pass?" he said quietly. He was trying to comfort you.

"And what would you like to discuss?" you snapped venomously. You didn't need comforting, certainly not by your cru-

"How do human relationships work?" Thrawn asked curiously.

You blushed furiously, hoping he hadn't somehow noticed your line of thought. "Uh..."

"Perhaps a more direct question would suffice. Are you attracted to me?"

You had never felt so embarrassed in your _life_. You were about to stutter an apology when you saw Thrawn was genuinely waiting for an answer, his face passive.

You steeled yourself for the worst, took in a shaky breath and said: "Yes."

You inevitably waited for him to stride out of the refresher in disgust, but he simply replied: "The feeling is mutual."

You blinked twice. _Wait, did he just say MUTUAL?_ He reached out and gently touched your arm. You almost jumped, but scolded yourself fiercely. _Don't you want this__?_

"I must admit I cannot, unfortunately, humanly reciprocate the attraction," he continued. "If you want to continue, that is."

For once in your existence, you were completely sure. "Yes."

He took your hand gently and drew you to him. You were confused until he wrapped his strong arms around you and you were pressed into his chest. You brought a hand up to rest on his arm. He was certainly warmer than a human, and he smelled good. Who knew that Thrawn smelled good?

"I must ask, what is a kiss? It seems that humans like using it to show love." Thrawn asked, long fingers playing with your long (H/C) hair.

You smiled to yourself. "Would you like me to teach you what it is?" You pulled back slightly to look him in those gorgeous eyes.

"I would appreciate the gesture," he acknowledged. His arms loosened and he rested his large blue hands on your shoulders.

You stood up on your tippy-toes and grazed your lips against his, your tongue flicking out to lightly brush his lips. Thrawn paused, then pressed his lips to yours, repeating the movement carefully. His arms wrapped around you again and his tongue slipped into your mouth, gently teasing your own tongue. You pulled back to gaze at his face, and his rough hand cupped your cheek, his thumb stroking the soft skin.

"I will concede," he said smoothly. "That this 'kissing' is quite to my liking."

You grinned, and Thrawn smirked. "I guess we'll have to do it more often."

After a while, when you exited the refresher, you got several questioning looks. To be fair, you were still blushing furiously.


End file.
